02 Bonnie and Clyde
by Digital Tempest
Summary: [Standalone] A sad, very short vignette I wrote about Dom and Letty this takes place in an alternate universe. DomLetty


**Title:** '02 Bonnie and Clyde

**Author: **Tempest

**Email:** tempest@thatbitch.com

**Disclaimer:** I do not own characters recognizable from the movie 'The Fast and the Furious'. The aforementioned characters and/or personalities are trademarked and owned by the movie deities higher than I. I make no money off these works; no copyright infringement intended. 

**Author's notes:** I should mention this is another one of my alternate universe stories; this focuses around Dom and Letty. Brian plays a major part in here, but in this story he doesn't know Dom and Letty. This idea came to me while listening to '97 Bonnie and Clyde by Eminem. Although, the song has nothing to do with this story besides a line I ripped from it and the name (sort of), the song inspired me to write this for them, and this was based loosely around Bonnie and Clyde's escapades. Anyway, this is just a short piece I wrote while I gather my thoughts on other stories. So, therefore, it's not suppose to make much sense, really. I made up the town and bank in Arizona. If this place exists, my bad.  And remember: When in doubt about a characters last name, use their real last name. Therefore Letty is Letty Rodriguez.

*

"Just the two of us. Baby, just the two of us…" The male voice on the radio said angrily. Dom switched the radio off as he waited for Letty to come out of the store. He drummed his finger impatiently on the steering wheel. He saw Letty come running out the store with a bag in her hand, her face covered with a bandanna. Dom opened the door for her, and Letty jumped into the car.

"Go, go, go." She said frantically waving her hand. Dom took off from the dusty, desolate store, a cloud of dust encasing the car as he spun off from the store. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw a man with a cowboy hat run out of the store. The man threw his cap down into the dirt in sheer frustration and started kicking at the dust.  Dom smiled at the spectacle.

"How much did we get?" Dom asked Letty. Letty looked at him and rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner. She opened the bag and counted the wads of money; he heard her let out a low curse.

"Only a measly five-hundred fucking dollars. I could have made that in one night back in LA racing my Nissan." Letty said wistfully laying her forehead against the cool glass of the Porsche they had jacked earlier. She missed her car. Dom had made her leave it behind; he promised her that they would come back for it one day when it was safe for them to get it.

The papers were calling them the modern day Bonnie and Clyde. It was weird for them to read about themselves in the paper. The cops had positively identified them by a couple of eyewitness accounts and from surveillance tape from the stores. Dom and Letty knew it was them they were talking about. They had been terrorizing Southern California for nearly three weeks. They were the terror of the small towns. They were almost in Arizona, now. They had robbed various little stores along the way, adding to their quickly diminishing cash pot.

"Dom, I'm tired of running like a damn animal." Letty said frustrated; Dom let out a grunt. "I'm sick of running, Dom. I'm serious. I say we just go to Mexico and put this whole thing behind us."

"What are we suppose to do once we get to Mexico? We barely have any money left. We only have a little over $1000." Dom said agitated with her; he looked at Letty out the corner of his eye. "Look, just one more job, and then we'll go to Mexico. This one is going to really pay off." 

Letty didn't say a word as she laid her head back against the glass. If their friends could see them now, they would even believe this was Dom and Letty they were looking at. They just didn't do things like this, but here they were doing exactly what everyone thought wasn't possible. Dom was so cool and collected, and Letty was a tough girl who made her money leaving tread marks on their backs.

The question was why had they done it? Why had they started robbing stores? Well, Dom had said it would be an easy way to make money. Stores in LA got knocked off everyday, right? They alternated going into stores in LA for about a week taking the money before the cops chased them one night after a clerk had pushed the alarm button under the counter. Dom's quick driving was all that saved them that night, and they quickly got out of LA, fearing capture. They stayed at various seedy hotels and stole various cars just to keep the cops off them.

Letty was beginning to think that maybe Dom got a rush from their petty crimes; she admitted it use to give her a certain orgasmic feeling she couldn't describe, but the charm of it was wearing off and fast. She just wanted to go back to her old simpler life in LA, but everything changed now. She couldn't go back to LA, at least not for a longtime.

"I'm stopping at this store ahead. I need to call Jesse." Dom said pulling into a gas station. He got out the car and walked to a phone booth. Dom didn't know making that one phone call would be their downfall.

At police headquarters in Los Angeles, Brian O'Connor sat at his desk trying to figure out where 'they' would strike next. He had staked out their friends' house, he tapped their friends' phones, and still nothing. He knew they were steadily heading southeast, but their patterns of robberies were sporadic. They had made sure they were hard to catch. Whether that was intentional or purely coincidence was beyond him and the rest of the police force.

"O'Connor, we got a trace." One of the officers yelled happily. Brian jolted from his desk; the officer gave him the headphones and listened as Dom told his friend Jesse his plans to hit a bank in a small Arizona town. They would make off with at least $10,000 even with it being a small bank.

"Banks, Arizona…" Brian said trailing off. He immediately called the authorities in Banks. Brian would be driving all night catching up with them, but if he had to drive two days straight to catch up with them, he would.

*

Their plan went off without a hitch. They stole a Corvette in a college town right before they got to Banks, they made makeshift mask out of pantyhose. They hadn't said much to each other, there was a dark brooding force in the air that neither wanted to mention. They had to shake it off their life depended on this one little robbery. They couldn't screw it up. 

They parked their car behind a deserted building next to the bank. They were going to have to do this job together; Dom had mused last night that he wished they had a wheelman. They went into the bank flashing their matching .357's, hers in black and his in chrome.

"NOBODY MOVE." He roared into the near empty bank that was occupied by mostly older people, even the guard was an older guy. This was going to be a piece of cake. Letty relieved the guard of his gun as Dom made the clerks empty the money into their bags. "Open the safe."

A lady moved to open the vault-life safe filled with people's valuable. It was just a family heirloom here, a priceless what there, but it all still equaled up to money for him and Letty. Everything was dumped into the bag.

"Domonic Toretto and Letty Rodriguez! We have the place surrounded!" The boy like voice called into the bank. Dom and Letty looked at each other in fear. This looked like their last hurrah, or was it? Dom grabbed one of the ladies and motioned for Letty to follow him with the bag.

"We've got a hostage!" Dom said pulling the lady along with him. They walked out the bank slowly. "You let us go, and we drop this sweet little old lady off down the street, and everyone will be okay."

"Put the gun down!" Brian yelled point his gun at the duo. Who would he take out first? Who was going to pose the threat? Dom held the gun to the head of the lady who was literally in tears now. He was going to have to take a shot and soon. His trained eye narrowed in on Letty who was applying pressure to the trigger of her gun. Brian pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Dominic yelled pushing the hostage out the way, dropping his gun and catching Letty's body and she fell backwards. The lady scrambled back inside the bank. Her hand was over her chest, and he moved it revealing a clean bullet wound to the chest. He started rocking her body, pleading with her to live on. He gripped her bloody hand with his own.

"I love you, Dom." Letty said as she took her final breath. Dom ran his fingers over eyes closing them out of love and respect. He growled as he laid her listless body on the ground. He picked up the gun out of her hand and picked up his own gun pointing them towards the officers.

He yelled and started shooting at them in pure rage. He caught two officers with fiery bullets, one in the leg and the other in the stomach. Brian hide behind the door of the police car, waiting for his opportunity to shoot. He said a silent prayer and stood up to his full height. Brian fired twice one bullet went through Dom's right shoulder and the other went through his chest just as it had with Letty. Dom fell.  It was over.

*

Someday they'll go down together  
And they'll bury them side by side  
To few it'll be grief, to the law a relief  
But it's death for Bonnie and Clyde.  
-- The Story of Bonnie and Clyde by Bonnie Parker

_-fin_


End file.
